


Bad day

by SugerCat



Series: Married Life [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Doctor John Watson, English, Jealous Sherlock, M/M, Married Life, POV Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Translation, Unplanned Pregnancy, sally donovan & john watson friendship
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-01-06 18:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugerCat/pseuds/SugerCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock ist mal wieder gelangweilt und er dachte zumindest für kurze Zeit das Lestrade ihm da mit einem neuen Fall weiterhelfen könnte. Doch leider war das nicht der Fall und dann verschwindet sein John auch noch mit Sally Donovan. Der Tag kann für ihn nicht schlimmer werden. Oder?</p><p>Sherlock is bored again and he thought that Lestrade could help him with a new case at least for a short time. But unfortunately that wasn't the case and then even his John disappears with Sally Donovan. The day can't be worse for him. Or could it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Wir sind mal wieder auf den Weg zum Scotland Yard. Ein neuer sehr interessanter Fall über einen Serienkiller der Bilder mit dem Blut seiner Opfer malte. Sehr kreativ wie ich finde. Ich kann es kaum erwarten mehr zu erfahren. Ein kurzer Blick zu meinem Doktor verriet mir, das ich mich mal wieder zu viel freue. Denn er warf mir wieder diesen  gewissen Blick zu. Den Blick mag ich nicht so. Er schmunzelt kurz bevor er mir durch die Locken wuschelt.

"Es wird aber heute nichts mit nach Hause genommen! Ich habe immer noch Angst den Kühlschrank zu säubern."

"John ich habe doch gesagt das.."

"Ja ich weis. Und ich will es nicht noch einmal hören. Es hat mich beim ersten mal genug verstört. Ich reinige das Ding heute einfach mit einem Schutzanzug!"

Das Grinsen konnte ich mir nicht verkneifen. Einmal bei der Vorstellung mein Mann würde so einen Anzug anziehen und zum zweiten weil er mal wieder maßlos übertreiben musste. Da waren wir auch schon am Yard angekommen.       

"Sherlock da fällt mir ein..."

"Später John." Und mit einem Satz sprang ich aus dem Taxi und hastete ins Gebäude. Es wurde auch Zeit das ich wieder was zu tun bekam. Hoffentlich wird das nicht wieder so langweilig wie beim letzten mal.

"Sherlock da bist du ja schon. Wo hast du denn John gelassen?" Lestrade kam mir gelassen wie immer entgegen.

"Ich bin ja schon hier! Hey Greg."Der Gesuchte gab den DI ein kurzes nicken als Begrüßung. Er ist mir hinterhergerannt. Leicht ausser Atem. Gerötete Wangen von der Kälte draussen. Ich würde jetzt am liebsten....Nein ein neuer Fall. Ausserdem würde John es nicht gefallen wenn wir in der Öffentlichkeit...  Denk an was anderes!

"Sherlock konnte es ja kaum erwarten hier hoch zu kommen. Muss ja was echt tolles sein." Sarkasmus ist jetzt nicht angebracht.

"Aber kann ich vorher noch.."

Doch ich ignorierte ihn natürlich. Ich wollte mich ja auf diesen neuen Fall konzentrieren und nicht von anderen Sachen abgelenkt werden.

"Also?" Wende ich mich fragend an den Inspektor.

"Ich habe die Akte in meinem Büro. Ich sag dir der Typ ist echt krank." Aus meinen Augewinkeln sah ich das Donovan mit zwei schwer aussehenden Taschen um die Ecke kam. John eilte zu ihr und nahm ihr beide ab. Hab ich was verpasst? Sie sah etwas blass um die Nase aus. Aber das kümmerte mich wenig. Angestrengt wollte ich Lestrade meine volle Aufmerksamkeit schenken. Doch der besorgte Blick den John jetzt Sally zuwarf wollte das nicht zulassen. Wenn mein Mann etwas bedrückte, betraf mich das auch. Egal wie langweilig es für mich scheint. Ich will nicht das er sich sorgt. Also was hatte sie getan?

"Sherlock hörst du überhaupt zu?" Greg schnippte mit seinen Fingern vor meiner Nase herum. Ich dachte wirklich heut käme mal ein interessanter Fall.

"Es ist ein obdachloser der einfach kein Geld für die Farbe hatte. Deswegen sind die Blutbilder auch auf Rückseiten von abgerissenen Plakaten. Und er malt mit seinen Fingern immer die Orte an denen er als nächstes zu schlagen wird. Der Mann bettelt quasi darum verhaftet zu werden. Langweilig!" Ich drehte mich schon wieder in Richtung meines Gaten. Doch der war plötzlich spurlos verschwunden. Genauso wie seine Gesprächspartnerin. Ich lies meinen Blick über das Büro wandern. Fehlanzeige. Anscheinend sah ich leicht panisch aus den Lestrade musterte mich besorgt.

"Alles in Ordnung?"

"Nein. Donovan ist gerade mit John verschwunden!"

"Die beiden sind bestimmt nur raus. Frische Luft schnappen. Sally scheint es in letzter Zeit nicht besonders gut zu gehen."

"Das ist ihr Problem! Dazu braucht sie John nicht! "

"Sherlock!" Er griff nach meinem Arm.

"Komm runter. Sie will bestimmt nur einen Rat. Wenn du es nicht vergessen hast Doktor Watson ist ein Doktor!" Oh für kurze Zeit war mir das wirklich entfallen. Trotzdem alles was sie von meinen John wissen will, kann sie auch vor mir Fragen.

"Beruhige dich erst mal. Und..." Doch ich hörte ihm schon gar nicht mehr zu, schüttelte seine Hand ab und stürmte aus dem Büro. Ich schreibe John nebenbei eine SMS. Hm? Auf dem Flur war also auch keiner. Der Nachrichtenton meines Handys ertönte. Ich lese eilig die Nachricht.

**Lass dich nicht beim Fall lösen stören.**

Den habe ich ja schon gelöst. Ich schreibe ihm also  noch eine Nachricht mit der Frage wo er sich aufhält. John hätte doch wenigstens sagen können wohin er geht. Hey Sherlock ich hab heute keine Lust auf Morde aufklären ich gehe nach Hause oder so. Aber nein. Ah! Wieder eine SMS.

**Wenn du es unbedingt wissen willst ich bin auf der Frauentoilette**.

Wie bitte? Ich mach sie fertig. Wenn sie John nur schief ankuckt. Was meine langen Beine aushalten renne ich zurück zum Büro. Vorbei an einen verwunderten Inspektor. Die anderen Leute in dem Raum sahen aber auch nicht weniger amüsant aus. Aber egal. An den Toiletten angekommen, kam John gerade mit Sally im Arm aus der Toilette. Was zum?! Doch als ich zu Donovan runter blickte bemerkte ich das sie noch schlimmer aus sah als vorher.

"John?"

"Sherlock wir müssen mit ihr ins Krankenhaus."

"Was?"

"Ich erklär es dir später. Nun los!" Er schob mich aus dem weg.

"Greg ein Streifenwagen sofort!"

"Das kannst du vergessen! Nehmt meinen Wagen!" Er warf John seinen Schlüssel zu.

"Ich kann hier jetzt nicht weg. Fahr mir ja vorsichtig!" Ich glaube ich sollte nicht erwähnen das ich fahren werde. Also folgte ich Stumm meinen Mann. Unten angekommen gab mir John auch gleich den Autoschlüssel. Donovan legte er vorsichtig auf den Rücksitz. Was sie wohl hat? Nach Johns Gesicht zu urteilen muss es was ernstes sein. Ich frage aber erst mal nicht nach. Den ganzen weg ins Krankenhaus hatte niemand von uns ein Wort verloren. Seltsames Gefühl. Donovan ist zwar nicht gerade ein Person um die ich mich kümmern sollte, aber wenn trieze ich wenn sie nicht da ist. Anderson beleidigen ist so was von langweilig. Und überhaupt wo ist der Kerl eigentlich? Waren die beiden nicht sowas wie zusammen? Machte er sich keine Sorgen um sie? Ich würde John keine Minute von der Seite weichen. Vielleicht ist seine Frau wieder da. Jetzt wo ich darüber nachdenke hab ich den Hohlkopf schon eine Weile nicht mehr gesehen.

"Verdammt Sherlock schau auf die Straße!" Muss er mich so anschreien? War doch keiner an dem Fußgängerübergang.

"Nur eine rote Ampel. Schon vergessen! Lestrades Wagen!" Wollte ich ihn beruhigen.

"Deswegen hab ich es ja gesagt. Der reist uns den Kopf ab wenn da ein Kratzer dran ist!" Ich hörte ein leises Lachen von der Rückbank. John sah sofort nach hinten.

"Sally geht es? Wir sind gleich da?"

"Ich bin ok John. Es ist nur die Übelkeit die mir zu schaffen macht!" Ich kann mir nicht helfen, aber ich mag es nicht wenn John sich Sorgen macht und dann auch noch um Donovan. Aber Lestrade hat recht. Mein Doktor ist in erster Linie ein Arzt. Ich würde ihn am liebsten verfluchen. Ihn und seine Hilfsbereitschaft. Doch tun könnte ich es nie. Also versuche ich meine Gefühle, in dem Fall Eifersucht, mit was abwertendes zu überspielen. 

"John komm mal runter. Sie wird bestimmt nicht gleich sterben." Mein Beifahrer sah mich nur mit einem giftigen Blick an. Er wollte gerade etwas sagen doch da bog ich schon in die Einfahrt des Krankenhauses. Als der Das Auto direkt vor der Tür hielt sprang John auch gleich raus um der Kranken beim Ausstieg zu helfen. Er sah mich kurz fragend an.

"Ich parke den Wagen. Macht euch los." Kaum waren beide Türen geschlossen war ich schon dabei aufs Gas zu treten. Meinen Doktor und sein Patientin sah ich im Rückspiegel im Gebäude verschwinden. Na gut. Wohin jetzt? Da vorne scheint was frei zu sein. Nur Anwohner frei? Bin ich jetzt. Ich steige aus und sehe in den Himmel. Blau und die Sonne scheint. Es hätte ein so schöner Tag werden können. Morgen muss John wieder arbeiten und ich langweile mich wieder den ganzen Tag. Den Fall hätte der DI auch alleine lösen können. Am liebsten würde ich mir jetzt eine Zigarette anzünden. Aber das würde später nur noch mehr ärger mit John bringen. Langsam schlenderte ich zum Eingang, denn eilig hatte ich es ja nicht wirklich. Ich gebe zu ich mochte solche Orte nicht besonders. Aber wer tut das schon. Ich sehe mich im Eingangsbereich um, suche mir einen freien Sitzplatz und fische in meiner Manteltasche nach meinem Handy. In der Hoffnung mit ihm die Wartezeit schneller überbrücken zu können. Überall kranke und verletzte Leute. Die hälfte von denen brauchte nicht mal hier zu sein, wenn sie besser auf sich aufpassen würden. Aber ich bin da ja auch nicht besser und ausserdem kann nicht jeder einen Arzt Zuhause haben. Ich seufze ungeduldig. Wie lange es wohl dauert? Plötzlich warf jemand einen Schatten auf mich.

"Ach Sherlock. Ich weiss wir sind in einem Krankenhaus, aber könntest du bitte nicht so ein Gesicht machen?" John legte mir seine Hand auf meine Schulter und lächelte mich erleichtert an. Also gab es gute Nachrichten?!

"Wie geht es Donovan?"

"Gut soweit. Sie hatte nur einen Kreislaufzusammenbruch."

"Deswegen mussten wir doch nicht hier her kommen oder? Ich meine du hättest.."

"Sherlock sie bekommt ein Kind und bei Schwangerschaften habe ich einfach nicht genug Erfahrung um auf eigene Faust zu handeln." Er sah mich skeptisch an.

"Sherlock bist du ok? Du bist plötzlich so blass." Ich fühlte mich auch dem entsprechend. Ich mein Donovan und Anderson ein Kind? Was sagt er dazu? Und was seine Frau? Ist es überhaupt von Anderson? Das arme Kind wird später..Plötzlich legten sich zwei warme Hände an meine Wangen und zwangen mich dazu meinen Mann anzusehen.

"Sherlock hör auf dir darüber Gedanken zu machen. Lass uns was essen gehen. Ich hab nach der Aufregung Hunger bekommen." Er lässt mich los und lächelt mich an und ich erwidere es sofort. Nur John weiss was in meinem Kopf vorgeht. Auf dem Weg zum Parkplatz blieb ich plötzlich wie erstarrt stehen. Das Auto war weg.

"Sherlock sag mir nicht du hattest hier das Auto abgestellt." Genervt schau ich mich um. Aber ich wusste das ich es hier abgestellt hatte.

"Sherlock?"

"Was? Du hattest gesagt ich sollte es dir nicht sagen."

"Na toll. Den nächsten  Mord den du aufklären wirst, wird dein eigener sein. Hauptverdächtiger Lestrade. Motiv ist Rache für sein Auto." Ich muss schmunzeln.

"Aber wer macht dann seine Arbeit?"

"Das ist überhaupt nicht lustig!" Doch seine Mundwinkel zuckten nach oben. Siehe da ein Lächeln. Küssenswert. Ich wollte mich gerade runter beugen als mein Handy wieder klingelte. Wehe das ist nicht wichtig. Auf dem Display sehe ich die Nummer meines Bruders aufblinken.

"Mycroft ich habe heute nicht viel Zeit. Also fass dich kurz."

"Immer so ungeduldig. Ich wollte eigentlich nur sagen das ich mir deinen Leihwagen geliehen habe. Ich bringe ihn auch später wieder zum rechtmäßigen Besitzer zurück."

"Und du hättest nicht warten können, bis ich ihn Lestrade zurück gebracht hatte. Also wirklich Mycroft. Kameras in dem Inspektor seinem Auto? Das gehört sich wirklich nicht." Und schon legte er auf. Das wäre auch erledigt. Ich schob das Handy wieder in die Manteltasche. John stand kichernd neben mir.

"Dein Bruder will doch nicht wirklich Gregs Wagen verwanzen? Oder etwa doch."

"John bitte! Ich will nicht über das Privatleben meines Bruders erzählen. Viel lieber würde ich..." Ich sah ihm in die Augen und hob sein Kinn etwas an. Er sah mich liebevoll an. Jetzt lass ich mich durch niemanden stören.

"Sherlock? John?" Prompt wurde ich von meinem Gatten weggeschoben.

"Molly. Schön dich zu sehen." John begrüßte sie freundlich. Wie immer. Er piekste mich mit seinen Ellbogen in die Rippen. Das sollte mir sagen ´Sag Hallo´.

"Hey Molly."  Sie kommt gerade von der Arbeit. Heute war bei ihr auch nicht viel los. L-A-N-G-W-E-I-L-I-G

"Was macht ihr zwei hier? Ihr seit doch hoffentlich nicht verletzt?" Und wenn lasse ich mich nur von meinem Doktor verarzten.

"Nein. Nein. Uns geht es gut. Wir haben nur Sally Donovan hergebracht. Sie hatte einen Zusammenbruch."

"Oh nein. Es geht ihr aber besser oder?"

"Keine Sorge. Das wird schon wieder." Winkte John ab.

"Na ja ich muss dann auch mal los." Nach Hause ihre Katze füttern.

"Man sieht sich." Und wieder ein Piekser in die Rippen.

"Ja bis dann Molly." Sie lächelte noch kurz bevor sie die Straße runter lief.  Wo waren wir stehen geblieben? Ich wendete mich wieder meinem Mann zu. Nur um zu sehen das der schon gar nicht mehr neben mir stand. Sondern schon an der Straße war. Wahrscheinlich um ein Taxi zu suchen. Etwas enttäuscht laufe ich hinter ihm her. Auf der anderen Seite hielt eins. Wir eilten beide über die Straße. Obwohl ich es eigentlich nicht eilig hatte. Doch ich war froh im Auto zu sitzen den ich sah das es anfing zu regnen.

"221 Baker Street." Erklärte John dem Fahrer. Wollte er nicht noch was essen gehen? Na wenigstens kann ich Zuhause ein paar Experimente durchführen um die Langeweile tot zuschlagen.

"Jetzt hör doch auf mit schmollen!" John ist gemein.

"Ich schmolle gar nicht. Ich überlege welche Experimente ich durchführen könnte, wenn wir zu Hause sind." Damit drehte ich mich wieder zum Fenster und tat so als gäbe es draussen was interessantes zu sehen.

"Komm her!" Sagte John bevor er mich an meinem Schal zu sich zog und ein kurzen aber verlangenden Kuss aufdrückte. Ich konnte mir ein glückliches Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

"Wie wäre es mit einem speziellen Experiment in unserem Schlafzimmer, bei dem ich dir gerne behilflich bin?" Er legt seine Hand dabei auf meine Knie und strich langsam meinen Oberschenkel hinauf. Ich komme nicht drum herum ein wenig rot und nervös zu werden. Plötzlich hörte ich ein Brummen. Mein Doktor nahm seine Hand von meinem Bein. Da wieder dieses Gegrummel und mir wurde plötzlich klar was es war.

"Mir scheint wir sollten Zuhause erst deinen Hunger stillen. Bevor wir was anderes unternehmen." Mein Mann hielt sich den Bauch und lächelte mich verlegen an. Ich lächelte zurück und griff nach seiner Hand. Es könnte doch noch ein schöner Tag werden.


	2. Bad Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock is bored again and he thought that Lestrade could help him with a new case at least for a short time. But unfortunately that wasn't the case and then even his John disappears with Sally Donovan. The day can't be worse for him. Or could it?

Once again we are on the way to Scotland Yard. A new very interesting case about a serial killer who paints images with the blood of his victims. Very creative in my opinion. I can’t wait to find out more. A quick glance to my doctor told me that I once again enjoy this too much. Then he threw a certain look back to me. I don’t like this one. He smiles before he briefly goes through my curls.

“However, today you don’t take anything home! I'm still afraid to clean the refrigerator."

"John, I told you that.."

"Yes, I know. And I don’t want to hear it again. It has troubled me at the first time enough. I clean this thing simply with a protective suit today!" I couldn’t resist the grin. Once at the thought my husband would wear such a suit at home and secondly because he had to overdo it again. Then we arrived already at the Yard.

"Sherlock, that reminds me ..."

"Later, John." And with that sentence I jumped out of the taxi and hurried into the building. It was about time that I got something to do. Hopefully will not come out as boring as last time.

“Sherlock there you are already. Where did you left John?" Lestrade seemed calmly as ever.

"I'm already here! Hey Greg." The wanted man gave the DI a quick nod as a greeting. He was running after me. Slightly out of breath. Flushed cheeks from the cold outside. I would really like to..

No, a new case. In addition, John wouldn’t like it when we are in public. Think of something else!

“Sherlock could hardly wait to get up here. So it must be something great.” Sarcasm is not appropriate now.

"But before can I.." But of course I ignored him. I wanted to focus on this new case and not be distracted by other things.

"So?" I turn questioningly to the inspector.

"I have the file in my office. I'll tell you the guy is sick." Corner of my eye I saw that Donovan came around the corner with two heavy-looking bags. John rushed to her and took both from her. Did I miss something? She looked a little pale around the nose. But I don’t care. I really wanted to give my full attention to Lestrade. But the worried look that John gave Sally wouldn’t let me. When my husband was worried then it was my concern too. No matter how boring it seems to me. I don’t want that he is worried. So what had she done?

"Sherlock, do you listen at all?" Greg snapped his fingers around my nose. I really thought today would came an interesting case.

“It’s a homeless who simply had no money for the color. Therefore, the blood images on backs of torn posters. And he paints with his fingers always the places where he may be hit next. The man just begs to be arrested for it. Boring!" I turned again in the direction of my husband. But this was suddenly gone. Just as his conversation partner. I let my eyes wander through the office. Nothing. Apparently I must be slightly panicked then Lestrade looked worried at.

"Everything OK?"

"No. Donovan is just gone with John!"

"The two are only out to take some fresh air in. Sally doesn’t seem very well lately."

"That's her problem! She doesn’t need John for this!"

"Sherlock!" He grabbed my arm.

“Come down. She just wants some advice. If you haven’t forgotten it, Doctor Watson is still a Doctor!" Oh, for a short time this fact truly escapes from me. Despite everything what she want to know from my John can she also ask in front of me.

"Calm down for now. And..." But I no longer listened to him, shook his hand off and stormed out of the office. I texted John besides it. Hm? He wasn’t on the corridors. The message tone of my cell phone rang. I read the news in a hurry.

_I don’t want to be a bother by solving the case. JW_

I have already solved that. So I write him another message, asking where he is. John could have at least said where he was going. Hey,Sherlock. I now don’t feel like to enlighten murders, I just go back home or something. But no. Ah! Again a SMS.

_If you must know, I'm in the ladies room. JW_

I beg your pardon? I finish her. When she just looks wrong at John. What endure my long legs I run back to the office. Passing an astonished inspector. The other people in the room looked not less amusing. Doesn’t matter. Arrived at the toilets, John came straight out with Sally in his arms. What the?! But when I looked down at Donovan I noticed that she looked worse than before.

"John?"

"Sherlock, we have to go to the hospital."

"What?"

"I'll explain it to you later. Now go!" He pushed me out of the way.

"Greg we need a police car now!"

"You can forget that! Take my car!" He threw his key to John.

“I can’t away from here now. Drive careful!" I think I shouldn’t mention that I will be driving. So I followed silent my man. Once at the bottom of the building John gave me the car keys. He placed Donovan carefully on the backseat. What is with her? Judging from John's face it must be something serious. But I don’t ask. All the way to the hospital, no one of us had lost a word. Strange feeling. Although Donovan isn’t a person I should care about but if she isn’t there who I annoy then. To offend Anderson is sometimes also boring. And where is that guy anyway? Weren’t this two something like together? Wasn’t he worried about her? I wouldn’t depart from John’s side for a minute. Perhaps his wife is back. Now that I think about it I haven’t seen the hollow head for a while now.

“Damn Sherlock, look out on the street!" Does he have to yell at me like this? There was no one on the crosswalk.

"Only a red light. Have you forgotten? It’s Lestrade's car!" I wanted to calm him down.

“That's why I said so. He tears our heads off if there is a scratch on it!" I heard a chuckle from the back seat. John immediately saw backwards.

“Sally how is it? We're almost there."

"I'm ok John. It's just the nausea that bothers me!" I can’t help it but I don’t like it when John is worried and then about Donovan. But Lestrade is right. My doctor is a doctor in the first place. I would like to curse him. Him and his helpfulness. But I could never do it. So I try to cover my feelings, in this case jealousy, with something derogatory.

"John, calm down. She will certainly not die right away." My co-driver just looked at me with a nasty look. He was about to say something but then I turned already into the entrance of the hospital. As the car stopped John jumped outside to help the patient out. He looked at me briefly questioning.

“I park the car. Just go." As both doors are closed I was already stepping on the gas. I saw in the view of the mirror that my doctor and his patient disappeared in the building. All right. Where should I drive now? There forward seems to be something free. Only residents freely? I’m that now.

I get out and see the sky. Blue and the sun is shining. It could have been such a beautiful day. John must work tomorrow and I'm bored all day again. The case could have solved the DI alone. I'd prefer to light a cigarette now. But that would bring even more trouble with John later. Slowly I walked to the entrance because I wasn’t really in a hurry. I admit I didn’t especially like such places. But who does? I look at the entrance to find me a free seat and fish in my coat pocket for the phone. Hoping to be able to bridge the waiting time more quickly with it. Everywhere sick and injured people. Half of them didn’t have to be here if they would take better care of themselves. But I'm also not better and not everyone can have a doctor at home. I sigh impatiently. How long does it take? Suddenly someone threw a shadow on me.

“Oh Sherlock. I know we are in a hospital but could you please not make such a face?” John put his hand on my shoulder and smiled at me in relief. So there are good news?!

"How is Donovan?"

“She is ok now. She had only a circulatory collapse."

"That isn’t why we had come here. Isn’t it? I mean you just.."

"Sherlock, she becomes a child and in pregnancies I just haven’t enough experience to act on my own." He looked at me skeptically.

"Sherlock are you ok? You're suddenly so pale." I also felt accordingly. I mean Donovan and Anderson a child? What does he say? And what his wife? Is she sure it’s from Anderson? The poor child is later going to..

Suddenly two warm hands lay on my cheeks and forced me to look at my husband.

"Sherlock stop worrying about that. Let's go eat something. I got hungry after the excitement." He lets go of me, smiles and I reply it immediately. Only John sometimes knows what is going on in my head. On the way to the parking lot, I stopped suddenly petrified. The car was gone.

"Sherlock don’t tell me you parked the car here." Annoyed I look around me. But I knew that I had parked it here.

"Sherlock?"

"What? You had said I shouldn’t tell you."

"Great. The next murder you're going to solve, will be your own. Prime Suspect Lestrade. Motive is revenge for his car." I have to smile.

"But who does his work then?"

"That's not funny at all!" But his mouth twitched upward. See there a smile. It’s worth kissing. I wanted to bend down just when my cell phone rang. If that’s not important. On the display I see my brother's number flash.

“Mycroft I don’t have much time today. So make it short!"

“Always so impatient. I just wanted to say that I borrowed the car. I'll bring it back later to right owner."

"And you couldn’t wait until I had brought it back to Lestrade? Really Mycroft? Cameras in the Inspector’s car? Something like this really doesn’t suit you." And he hung up. That would be done. I slid the phone back into my coat pocket. John stood giggling beside me.

“Your brother doesn’t really want to bug Greg's car?"

“John, please! I don’t want to talk about my brother's private life. I'd rather like to...” I looked into his eyes and raised his chin slightly. He looked at me lovingly. Now I let bother me by no one.

"Sherlock? John?" I was promptly pushed away from my husband.

"Molly. Nice to see you." John greeted friendly. As always. He poked me with his elbow in the ribs. That should tell me'Say hello'.

"Hey Molly." She comes straight from work. Today wasn’t going on much there. B-O-R-I-N-G

"What are you two doing here? You guys are hopefully not hurt?" And if, I only let myself patch up from my doctor.

"No, no. We're fine. We only brought Sally Donovan here. She had a breakdown."

"Oh, no. But she's doing better now, yes?"

"Don’t worry. She'll be all right." John waved off.

"Well then I must also go now." Home. Feeding her cat.

"See you." And again a tiny stab in the ribs.

"Yes, see you Molly." She smiled briefly before she ran down the street. Where were we again? I turned back to my husband. Just to see that he no longer is next to me. But he was already on the street. Probably to look for a taxi. On the other side held one. Slightly disappointed I run after him. We both rushed across the street. Although I wasn’t really in a hurry. But I was glad to sit in the car then I saw that it started to rain.

"221 Baker Street." John explained the driver. Doesn’t he want to go to eat something? Well, at least I can perform a few experiments at home to kill the boredom.

"Now stop the sulking!" John is mean.

"I don’t sulk. I wonder what experiments I could perform when we are at home." So I turned back to the window and to pretend to see something interesting there.

"Come here!" Said John before he held my scarf and pulled me to him to press a short but longing kiss on my lips. I couldn’t help a happy grin.

"How about a special experiment in our bedroom and I were happy to help you?" He puts his hand on one of my knees and slowly stroked up my thigh. I can’t get around becoming a little red and nervous. Suddenly I heard a growl. My doctor took his hand off my leg. Because this grumbling came again and I suddenly realized what it was.

“It seems to me we should feed your hunger at home before we do something else." My husband holds his stomach and smiled at me sheepishly. I smiled back and reached for his hand. It could still be a beautiful day.


End file.
